Power Rangers: Samurai Strike
Power Rangers Samurai Strike is a fanfic of Samurai Sentai Shineknger. It's the 18th season of Power rangers that proceeds Power Rangers RPM. It airs 50 episodes including a movie event name Power Rangers: Legend Of The Samurai. The series is succeeded by Power Rangers Mythic Force. NOTE: Please dont change anything thank you :) Synopsis Three thousand years ago an army of demon warriors led by their leader Murakou, attacked the Hidden Kingdom Of The Mountain. After five days of war the demons and their leader were defeated by a team of five samurais posessing the five earthly elements (Fire, Water, Wind, Nature and Earth). Murakou along with his demon soliders were sent to the deepest end of the underworld for all of eternity, but so they thought. Three thousand years later Murakou along with two other demons has returned once more to destroy the next emperor of the Hidden Kingdom which takes them to Coral Bay a small seaside city. Now a young prince with the help of his royal guardian must recruit the teenage descendants of the original samurais to fight the upcoming war. Characters 'Rangers' Samurai Red (Fire) - Shin Shirasishi '''is the serious and mysterious leader of the Power Rangers. He's very dedicated to his role of leader and don't take nonsense from anyone especially his teammates. He acts like a big brother to his older sister Kimico and Melanie and at times he can be over protective. Besides Lord Murakou and Chibba, Shin's main enemy is Red Skull the reason being is that Red killed his father and mother when he was 6 years old. Because of this Shin trained each day to become the best samurai he could be to kill the demon army and Red. Shin's Zord is the Mighty Lion. '''Samurai Blue (Water) - Nathan Lee '''is the loyal apprentice of Shin. He's very much dedicated to his work and never backs down from a fight unless Shin instructs him to do so. He's the second oldest and wealthest of the rangers. At times Nathan may get carried away and take over a situation although he's second in command which often gets him in alot of arguments with Joey. Nathan's Zord is the Raging Dragon. '''Samurai Pink (Wind) - Kimico Shirasishi '''is the big sister of the rangers. She's the eldest of the rangers and she's Shin's sister making her princess of the Hidden Kingdom. Kim works at Coral Bay National Museum and does voluntery work at Coral Bay High. At times Kimico can be a little bossy but she always says it for the best for the rangers. Kimico's Zord is the Graciful Turtle. '''Samurai Yellow (Earth) - Melanie Harrison '''is the heart of the rangers. She's very quiet and loves to garden in her deceased fathers garden and play her flute in it. Melanie is the youngest of the rangers therefore she's treated like the baby in the team. In episode 5, Melanie develops feelings towards Joey. Although she might be the youngest and the weakest out of all the rangers she still has the will to carry on. Melanie's Zord is the Skillfull Monkey. '''Samurai Green (Nuture) - Joey Johnnson is a full time game addict and a major fan of the power rangers. Joey attends Coral Bay High along with his teammates Shin and Melanie. In episode 3 Joey develops a crush on Melanie after she tells him that they should stick together because they're the youngest of the team. Joey's older brother was suppose to be the original green ranger but after he becoming very ill, joey stepped in and took his place. Joey's Zord is the Courageous Bear. Samurai Gold (Light) - Ashton lee 'is the joker of the series. He lives and works at his grandfather's sushi shop/house. Ashton loves to sing and dance and fool around alot which always gets him in trouble. Ashton's grandfather was suppose to be the real gold ranger but since he's old he gave his powers to Ashton. Ashton appeared when the rangers were captured and taken to the mirror world by a demon name the Mirror Master. Ashton's Zord is the Shinning Lobster. '''Samurai Pink (Wind) - Bella Ford '''is seventeen year old transfer student from Ireland. Bella replaced Kimico after she was believed to be dead. Bella is a talented martial artist making her the perfect person to replace Kimico. Bella is bubbly and vibrant which makes her hard to keep up with. It is discovered that she has a secret crush on Ashton after he saved her from a demon attack when she wasn't a ranger. Bella's Zord is the Graciful Turtle. '''Red Samurai Ranger (Fire) - Kimico (kim) Shiraishi '''was the pink ranger but after she was believed to be killed by Chibba she was replaced by Bella. Kimico wasn't killed but she was teleported to another dimension where she was given a dupplicate of her brother's powers which helped her to return to earth. After Shin was seriously injuried, Kim took his place as leader. In the last episode of the series Bella gave Kim back her pink samurai powers. Kimico's Zord is the Mighty Lion. 'Allies #'Sato Shiba '- is Jin and Kimico's royal gaurdian. Sato was the one who motivated Jin to recruit the samurais for battle and was also the one who called upon the samurais. Although Sato is seventy- two years old he's a really good fighter. After Jin and Kimico's parents died, he took on the role of the teenagers parents. At the ending of the series Sato was made royal advisor of the Hidden Kingdom. #'Nigel Lee -' is Ashton's grandfather who supposed to be the gold ranger. With his general knowledge of the original samurais he decided to help the rangers in battle but at the sideline. At the ending of the series Nigel and his grandson took a long trip around the world. Nigel appeared in the nineteenth episode of Samurai Strike. #'Crystal Smith -' is the girl everyone loves. She's the most popular girl in Coral Bay High and the majors daughter. Crystal has a huge crush on Shin but everytime she tries to tell him he always run off. Crystal first appearance was in episode 3 and her last appearance was in episode 47. #'Power Rangers Rpm - '''appeared in the two part crossover event. Vendrix appearantly made his way out of Rpm rangers morpher and was able to build a new body and time machine which he used to go back to the year 2010 the year he was created. With Vendrix back in time, Dr. K quickly recruited the rangers and sends them back in time to destroy Vendrix once and for all. 'Supporting Characters' #'Keron Johnson- is joey's older brother who was suppose to be the real green ranger but due to his rear illness he stepped down, giving his post to Joey. #'Sarah Harrison- '''is Melanie's elderly mother. Sarah is first seen in episode 20: The Jelousy Bug, where she is seen at Melanie's bedside crying for her daughter who in that episode was in a coma. [[Villians|'Villians]] [[Demons|'Demons']] [[Weapons|'Weapons']] 'Zords' #[[Mighty Lion.|'Mighty Lion.']] #[[Graciful Turtle.|'Graciful Turtle.']] #'Courageous Bear.' #[[Skillfull Monkey.|'Skilfull Monkey.']] #[[Raging Dragon.|'Raging Dragon.']] #[[Golden Lobster Megazord.|'Golden Lobster Megazord.']] #[[Hasty Oxen Megazord.|'Hasty Oxen Megazord.']] #[[Fierce Kubuto.Piercing Swordfish.|'Fierce Kubuto.']] #[[Piercing Swordfish.|'Piercing Swordfish.']] #[[Vicious Tiger.|'Vicious Tiger.']] #[[Great Squid.|'Great Squid.']] #[[Shinning Lobster.|'Shinning Lobster.']] #[[Angry Shark Sword.|'Angry Shark Sword.']] #[[Hasty Oxen.|'Hasty Oxen.']] #[[Lanturn Zord.|'Lanturn Zord.']] Megazords #'Samurai Megazord.' #[[Great Samurai Megazord.(With Swordfish, Kubuto and Tiger Zord)|'Great Samurai Megazord.(With Swordfish, Kubuto and Tiger Zord)']] #[[Samurai Aerial Fighter.|'Samurai Aerial Fighter.']] #[[Samurai Megazord The Great.|'Samurai Megazord The Great.']] #[[Shining Lobster Megazord.|'Shining Lobster Megazord.']] #[[Hasty Oxen Megazord.|'Hasty Oxen Megazord.']] #[[Ultra Samurai Megazord.|'Ultra Samurai Megazord.']] #[[Lantern.|'Lantern.']] Power rangers samurai strike episodes Category:TV Shows Category:Toonz Entertainment Category:Fan Fiction